Always Together
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends since birth. They are inseparable. They did almost everything together through their childhood. But the day they have always been afraid of was coming, the first day of high school. Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Finchel fanfic! It's not going to be very long, but there are going to be more parts! Thank you anonymous who suggested this**

_Finn and Rachel have been best friends since birth. They are inseparable. They did almost everything together through their childhood. But the day they have always been afraid of was coming, the first day of high school._

Rachel looked another time in the mirror. She wanted to look as good as possible for her first day on high school. She had never really been a girl with a lot of friends, but she didn't mind. She sometimes got bullied or laughed at, but she ignored it and focused on the future. On her dreams.

The only friend that has always stand by her was Finn. They were friends for as long as she could remember. Whenever Finn saw that Rachel was getting bullied or laughed at, he would go up there to protect her. It was pretty great to have such a friend. Everybody liked Finn, they always did. And because of Finn, they sometimes liked Rachel too, and then she had some more friends. But of course they were never real friends. They were Finn's friends, who actually only liked Rachel because Finn did.

''Rach?'' A very recognizable voice was hearable.

Rachel turned around and saw Finn poke his head into the room. ''Oh, there you are.'' He smiled.

''Hey Finn.'' Rachel greeted him as he gave her a hug. ''How are you?''

''Great! Pretty stocked about our first day.'' He said. ''What about you?''

''I'm nervous.'' Rachel admitted.

''Don't be.'' Finn told her. ''It's gonna be fine. And luckily for us, we have a few classes together.''

''Yeah..'' Rachel nodded. ''Anyway, let's go now! Don't want to be late.''

Finn and Rachel went downstairs where both Rachel's dads were waiting for them. ''Picture time!'' Hiram smiled, showing the camera.

''Dad…'' Rachel sighed, a little annoyed.

''Please, just one pic of you too! We have pictures of almost every occasion like this! This one have to be taken!'' Hiram said.

''Come on, Rach!'' Finn smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. ''Smile!''

Hiram took the picture and smiled. ''You look cute.''

''Alright, children. I'll take you two to school. Let's go!''

* * *

Rachel had made more friends than she would have ever thought. And not just because of Finn, she did it all by herself. She had auditioned for the glee-club. The others who did were very nice to her. They were even having lunch together, since Finn was nowhere to be found. It was not like Rachel was worried about him, though. She already knew that he was probably somewhere with his new friends. He had told her that her wanted to get in the football team. He was pretty good and Rachel really hoped that he got in.

''There is the new football team and the cheerleaders.'' Mercedes, a hefty girl who was also in glee-club, said. ''My cousin told me that you shouldn't talk to them. Especially not when you're in glee. We're like..the lowest of the school, and they're like the highest.''

''We don't even need to talk to them.'' Kurt pointed out. ''They're probably gonna bully me for being gay anyway.''

''There is nothing wrong with being gay.'' Rachel told him. ''We're not going to let them bother us, right?''

''No.'' Mike agreed. ''We're friends and will stand by each other.''

''Hey Rach!''

Rachel looked around and noticed Finn waving at her from the other side of the canteen. He quickly made his way other to her and bumped down beside her.

''I'm in! I'm in the football team!'' He cheered.

''Really? That's amazing, Finn! I'm so proud of you!'' Rachel smiled, afraid to give him a hug since his new friends were watching them.

''Finn, what are you doing?'' A pretty blonde girl questioned. ''Those people are…too low.''

''This is my best friend, Rachel.'' Finn told them. ''She's not that tiny, is she?'' He frowned, not exactly getting what the blonde girl meant.

''Hello lady!'' A guy with a Mohican haircut said. ''I'm Noah. But everybody calls me Puck.''

''Hi.'' Rachel said shyly.

''Come on, Finn. Let's go somewhere else for lunch.'' The blonde girl said, already starting to walk away.

''Quinn, wait up! I-I think I'm gonna eat lunch with Rachel today. If her friends don't mind?''

''Fine.'' Was the only thing this Quinn girl said before walking away, making the rest of the group follow her.

''So.'' Finn said. ''Hi, everybody. I'm Finn.'' He introduced himself.

''Hi Finn.'' They all greeted him.

Rachel was glad that they all were okay with Finn. But she was even happier that Finn was still normal to her. She knew those people didn't like her, especially Quinn. She had seen it in the girl's eyes. But she didn't mind. Not as long as Finn was her best friend. There was nothing that could break them apart. Not even high school. Rachel wasn't sure what was gonna come in these four years. But she knew that eventually, Finn would always stand by her. No matter what.

**A/N: Just a start. What did you think? Should I continue? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story..But since I Need You has ended, I'm finally gonna continue! I want to thank you all for your feedback, and because you wanted me to continue, here's the 2****nd**** part!**

It was after Christmas and winter break had finished, so Rachel had to go to school again today. But different this time was that Finn wouldn't come to pick her up. In fact, he hadn't picked her up for weeks. Actually, they've barely talked the past few weeks. Rachel hated it. She hated the fact that he was constantly with his new girlfriend, Quinn. Ever since those two started dating Finn barely talked to her anymore. Probably because Quinn hated her. But Rachel hated Quinn too so they were equal there.

Rachel really missed him, though. They used to talk on the phone for hours. Or Finn would sleep over at her place, or she at his. They did almost everything together, and now it was over.

The good thing was that Rachel had her own car now, and she could drive. So she could go to school alone. It wasn't like she didn't have friends, she had friends. The glee club. They had become really good friends who hang out together, even after school. But the stupid thing was that they were the losers of the school. So nobody else hung out with them.

Rachel arrived at school where Kurt was already waiting for her. ''Rachel!'' He greeted her as he hugged her.

''Hi Kurt.'' Rachel smiled back.

She saw Finn. He was making his way to his locker, which was just a few feet away from hers. She hesitated to go over there and say hi, but she didn't. He probably wouldn't appreciate it. Gosh, he had changed so much.

''Don't worry about him..'' Kurt said as he noticed Rachel staring at Finn. ''He's not worth being your friend if he acts like this to you.''

''I miss him..'' Rachel confessed.

''I know, Rach. But that bitch has him now, and she holds him away from you.''

''Yeah..I just shouldn't worry about him anymore. We were friends. And now it's over. Deal with it.''

Rachel noticed Quinn with a big cup of slushie in her hand. She frowned when she noticed Quinn was walking directly towards Rachel. Before Rachel knew it, Quinn had thrown the slushie all over Rachel.

''Quinn, what the hell was that?'' Kurt asked angrily.

''Something she deserves..'' Quinn smiled meanly.

''Quinn, what the hell?'' Finn said as he appeared behind Rachel. ''Are you insane?!''

''This is high school, Finn. Things like this happen..''

''Not to Rachel. How dare you to throw that at her!?'' Finn said angrily. ''Who does something like that!?''

''She's in glee club, Finn.''

''Who cares! You know what, we're done.''

''What?!'' Quinn raised her eyebrows in disbelief. ''Are you breaking up with me?''

''Yes, Quinn. I don't want a girlfriend who throws a slushie at my best friend!''

''Fine. It wouldn't work out anyway.'' Quinn said before walking away.

''Rach, are you okay?'' Finn asked her concerned. ''I'm so sorry about that..''

''It's not your fault..and I'm not really okay, it hurts in my eyes.'' Rachel said.

Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her to the girls' bathroom. ''Try to rub it out off your eyes with some water..maybe that helps…''

''Finn..'' Rachel pushed him away a little. ''What are you doing? You haven't spoken to me in like 5 weeks..''

''I know..'' Finn sighed. ''And I'm so sorry, Rachel. I just..I'm sorry. I really miss you, though..''

''I miss you too, Finn. I miss us hanging out together, us talking, having fun..it seems like high school has changed our friendship.''

''I don't want that…can't we forget everything from these past weeks and just continue with our friendship..because that's what I want..''

Rachel smiled. ''I want that too.''

Finn took her in a hug. ''Great.'' He smirked. ''You know why don't you come to my house after school, like we used to do. I'm sure you can stay for dinner too.''

''That would be wonderful! But I do have glee club first..why don't you come with me!?'' Rachel beamed.

''To glee club? Rachel, we both know I can't dance..and I can't sing either..''

''You can sing. And you don't have to dance.''

''How do you know I can sing?''

''Because, you always sing in the shower. And you're pretty good, I can know because I'm pretty good myself.''

Finn grinned. ''Really? So every time I shower, you're at the door listening?''

Rachel laughed. ''Not at the door! But I do listen. It's cool to hear you sing.''

''You know what, I'll come along..but I'm not sure if I'm gonna sing..''

Rachel smiled accomplished. ''Yay!'' She laughed. ''I'm sure you'll love it! Maybe you can even join glee club?! If you want then..''

''We'll see.'' Finn laughed. ''Anyway, how are your eyes?''

''Better, but it still hurts though…I'm really sure for you and Quinn..you didn't have to do that..''

''She's a bitch anyway. And if someone hurts you, I'm gonna kick their ass. I'm like your guard, I protect you because I care about you.''

Rachel couldn't help but have this weird feeling in her stomach after he said that. It was a little, happy feeling that she hadn't had before..but she didn't know what it was.

''You're sweet, Finn. And thank you. For helping me out.''

''Anytime, Rach. Anytime.''

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!:D**


End file.
